


nice to meet you

by mikararinna



Series: love out of impulse [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Sequel, Songfic, mainly HyungHyuk other members are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: when I say this to you, the word that excites me the mostMinhyuk tend to let his body work before his mind but then again, they were always a bunch of good choices. So who was he to complain really?





	nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> the previous fic reminded me so much of my previous works I decided to make a sequel (or Minhyuk's ver) of the fic with a little extra to end it in a better note. enjoy! kudos and comments are welcome <3

It started off as a dare. Because for whatever reason that day Jooheon was pissed off at Minhyuk. Then again, Minhyuk was always annoying and Jooheon could barely tolerate him. But Jooheon and many other of their friends arguably still love Minhyuk because he was lovable like that. And Minhyuk never backed out of a challenge.

Admittedly, it wasn't a challenge, it was more like an off-hand remark. But Minhyuk thought that life was not fun unless you make it to be fun. Or as he quote out of himself, "in life you gotta spice". In which, Jooheon wasn't too amused at when he first heard that. So when Jooheon offhandedly said, "Go bother that guy who's reading under the oak tree", Minhyuk made it his mission to know this male.

Again, Jooheon wasn't amused. But he did seem a tad bit interested when Minhyuk boldly stood up and walked towards the male. The male was your average university student who seemingly had too much time in their hands to read milk and honey under an oak tree. Or, he could be a literature student who was thoroughly analyzing another wonderful piece of poetry. Then again, did Minhyuk care about this? Totally not. He was just here to say hi to this lucky target.

He was handsome, Minhyuk decided when they were close enough. A mop of brown hair on top of a head with perfectly crafted face. Beautiful, pink lips that was slightly agape, glistening under sunlight and brown eyes trained on the book in hand.

The male must have been bothered by Minhyuk's shadow looming over him because he looked up, eyes now on Minhyuk. His eyes looked into Minhyuk's own questioningly, a can-I-help-you? expression evident on his face.

"Hi," Minhyuk said. The male blinked once, twice. His eyebrows arched in a questioning manner. He looked confused and Minhyuk had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He was never this shy with people, strangers or not. But there was something that made talking to this stranger awkward. Maybe the fact that it was all out of impulse, his body working without his brain processing anything first.

Yet the male nodded his head at him, "Hello." he replied.

And Minhyuk smiled in satisfaction. Because honestly, he didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe if he didn't taken quite literally whatever Jooheon had said as a challenge then maybe he wouldn't be stuck here. So Minhyuk did what any rational person would have done then. He walked away. Or he ran. Okay, he just sped-walk to where Jooheon was because saying 'hi' to a random stranger was weird enough and if he were to dash out of there? That would be the end of his social status indeed.

Jooheon glanced at him once, snickered and left the cafeteria, Minhyuk following behind him like a puppy. They never talked about it again. Although Jooheon would sometimes glance at him and snort out of nowhere.

Minhyuk thought that one incident might have been the end of him and the male dubbed as 'oak tree guy' (and maybe his social status too). But not long after, while walking back to his class with Jooheon, he felt eyes on him. Minhyuk looked up, meeting whiskey-coloured eyes. He smiled slightly at the other male, the 'oak tree guy'.

"Hi!" Minhyuk greeted the other male before he could process his thoughts. The other male looked surprise and slightly confuse but like the other day he nodded his head at Minhyuk, muttered a 'hello' and went about with his day.

Time and time again Minhyuk reminded himself that it was one of those days he spent doing dumb things because maybe Hoseok spiked his food or drink. But then another day come by and as he saw oak tree guy passing by the hallways, Minhyuk just couldn't help himself and greeted the other male. It might sound weird, two guys who knew nothing about each other yet casually greeting the other like they had known for years. But Minhyuk gained a weird sort of satisfaction when the other male's sullen face was replaced with a little smile after they met eyes.

Minhyuk never worked up the courage to ask the male's name or say something more than their usual exchange. It wasn't too bad really as a year passed with their usual exchange. Minhyuk still never stop taking what Jooheon said to him as a challenge. After their drunken Christmas party, Minhyuk found himself at the hair salon, dyeing his blonde hair to a red, starting off the new semester with a new hair style.

Minhyuk hadn't seen it as a problem. In fact, he really liked the colour on him. And maybe oak tree guy liked it too because on the first day of their new semester, he had asked Minhyuk about it.mIt took Minhyuk by surprise. He thought that they've established that their exchange never get passed the 'hi' and 'hello' phase. But Minhyuk smiled nonetheless and nodded his head.

"Yes," Minhyuk said. And maybe he wanted to say something more, maybe oak tree guy had something else to tell Minhyuk.

Yet they lost each other within the sea of half-dead university students.

Minhyuk cherished each exchange he had with oak tree guy. Watched through the mirror as his red hair faded into brown and later dyed to a snow white; as a new year approached him and oak tree guy was still nothing but a mystery to him. Till that one rainy day in June. Minhyuk never liked rainy days, thought it brought out the gloom in everybody but his mother always convinced him otherwise, that rainy day brought miracles in ways he never would have imagine.

"I'm Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon." oak tree guy - who wasn't oak tree guy anymore - said, his right hand wrapped around Minhyuk's wrist. "We always pass by each other in the hallways and said hi. I never got to know your name and so do you. I think it's time we introduce ourselves and start getting to know each other right?"

Minhyuk would be a filthy liar if he didn't say he was surprised. Maybe a little skip of his heartbeat, a loud pounding in his chest before Minhyuk grinned. So wide, Minhyuk was afraid his excitement might give away.

"I'm Lee Minhyuk." he finally said. "Nice to meet you Chae Hyungwon," Or, nice to finally know you oak tree guy. But Hyungwon didn't seem to mind, a look of fondness colouring his face, like he had known Minhyuk for years before today.

And maybe they had known each other for the past year through harmless greeting. Because next thing he knew they were at the coffee shop on campus, sipping through cups of hot latte, shield from the harsh, cold weather. Two days later, Hyungwon joined Minhyuk's group of friends at lunch. Everyone adored Hyungwon, decided he was funny and make him join them every lunch. A few days after, Hyungwon brought Kihyun who everyone adored just like Hyungwon, albeit headstrung and snarky.

A month later, found Minhyuk sprawled on Hyungwon's couch, in his small apartment munching on chips. Hyungwon slid himself beside Minhyuk, their legs tangled and feet pressing each other to create more space. Hyungwon asked if Minhyuk wanted to stay the night as they watched the third movie that night. Minhyuk gladly agreed, shoving more chips into his mouth and falling asleep on Hyungwon's couch with Hyungwon himself.

A little over three months after, Hyungwon invited him to the movies. Minhyuk convinced himself it was just another two guys hanging out kind of thing. But his heart said it was two guys in love going out on a date kind of thing. After the almost holding hands while blindly grabbing for popcorn incident happened, the movie ended and Hyungwon asked Minhyuk if he wanted to be his boyfriend. While maybe grinning like an idiot for a whole minute Minhyuk stuttered out a yes. So Hyungwon laced their fingers together, walking Minhyuk back home.

Shortly after finals ended, Hyungwon asked if Minhyuk wanted to move in with him. Minhyuk gaped at him for awhile making the taller of the two feeling flustered. But Minhyuk said yes just like when Hyungwon asked him to be his boyfriend. Two weeks later, boxes of Minhyuk's items arrived.

"Hey Hyungwon," Minhyuk called out to his boyfriend. Minhyuk had his body pressed onto Hyungwon's as they sat on the couch, Minhyuk's head leaning onto Hyungwon's chest while he watched drama reruns on the television. Hyungwon hummed, acknowledging his boyfriend.

"Let's get married." Minhyuk said, a year after he had graduated university, now working at a legal firm near their apartment. "Right now?" Hyungwon asked, five months after graduating with a degree, now working part-time while searching for an actual job.

Minhyuk lips pursed, eyes still on the television. "In a few years maybe, let's get engaged first." he said, looking up to Hyungwon. Hyungwon's eyes met his own and the taller male smiled before pecking his boyfriend on the lips. "Sure," Hyungwon replied.

Three weeks later, they bought matching custom rings. Five years after, when they had stable jobs and a bigger apartment, Minhyuk said his vows to Hyungwon in a white suit in front of their friends and families. To think that they once lived without knowing each other, but with a simple hello Minhyuk found himself sleeping in bed with his now husband.


End file.
